


Пять историй про то, как Джесс целовалась с Сэмом,  и шестая, она же последняя

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про то, как Джесс близко познакомилась с Сэмом Винчестером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй про то, как Джесс целовалась с Сэмом,  и шестая, она же последняя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Sam and Jess made out, and the last time they didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29911) by eloise_bright. 



> Переведено на ФБ 2013.  
> Бета: Фиолетовая Лиса

**1**

Ох, какой красивый.

Господи, текилы было явно слишком много. Хотя… она запала на него еще на парах по биологии, так что, может, это и не станет самой большой ошибкой в ее жизни.  
И плевать, что по этому поводу думает Трина.

«Да вылитый Холден Колфилд! Господи, Джесс, по нему явно плачет кушетка психоаналитика. Уже забыла кошмар с Даниэлем?»

Последнее нечем крыть, потому что именно Трина помогла ей вернуться к нормальной жизни после эпического срыва Даниэля: таблетки, мой папочка меня не любит, программа «все включено».

Но тут все ясно: он — не Даниэль. Однозначно тихоня, а в глазах читается тяжелое прошлое. Зато какие они яркие и красивые! Кстати, парней с такими длинными и пушистыми ресницами давно пора законодательно запретить. 

И похоже он сам не понимает своей привлекательности, ведь когда она приглашает его с собой на вечеринку, то эти сумасшедшие глаза невинно распахиваются и он улыбается, ярко, как солнце.

Плевать какое там у него прошлое, они обнимаются в темном углу на чьей-то тусовке, и, господи боже мой, Сэм Винчестер офигенно целуется.

Она чувствует вкус лайма и соли на прохладных губах, вытаскивает руку из-под его рубашки и скользит ладонью вниз, к ширинке. И тут он осторожно перехватывает ее запястье пальцами, бережно накрывает своей ладонью, прижимает к груди и притягивает Джесс ближе к себе.

Все, она пропала. Даже если забыть о том, какой он красавчик — очень сложно такое забыть, эти темные глаза словно испепеляют — но он так нежно, так бережно держит ее, словно уверен: у них впереди годы.

 

**2**

— Джесс, выключи, — Сэм досадливо хмурится, услышав, какой диск выпал в CD-чейнджере. Это из ее коллекции — альбом Сары Маклахлан. Как говорит Сэм: «музыка, под которую хочется страдать».

— Заставь меня, — она высовывает язык, у Сэма соленые от попкорна губы. — М-м-м, вкусно.

Он пытается вывернуться, чтобы достать до радио, и ее бедро неудобно упирается в дверцу машины.

Джесс нежно окликает его, сделав жалобные глаза, и он тут же отдергивает руку.

— Прости, — Сэм шепчет ей в губы.

— Так-то лучше, — она скользит ртом по щеке к уху, прикусывает мочку, а затем дерзко и страстно целует его в ухо.

Сэм тихо стонет: 

— Дже-ес-с-с…

Последние согласные ее имени срываются мольбой, молитвой с его губ.

— Сэм, — ответный шепот. 

Он вздрагивает и кладет ладони ей на бедра, слегка сжимая растопыренными пальцами.

Они медленно двигаются. Джесс расстегивает пуговицу на его ширинке, потом молнию, покачиваясь в ритме «Possession». На лице Сэма расцветает широкая бесхитростная улыбка, и она запускает руку в джинсы, обхватывая его член ладонью.

— Господи, Джесс.

Улыбка исчезает. Сэм опускает взгляд на ее ладонь, потом снова поднимает глаза и пристально смотрит ей в лицо. И тут она замечает секундную темную вспышку в его глазах, яростный голод, от чего только крепче сжимает руку. Внезапно Сэм накрывает ее ладонь своей, принимается двигать обе руки по своему члену.

Она не сопротивляется, даже заводится от того, как Сэм перехватывает контроль, ведь по большей части он простой и добродушный парень, которого нужно подтолкнуть, чтобы он зашел так далеко.

Она отстранятеся, прислонившись к рулю, чтобы было лучше видно. Сэм смотрит на нее из-под тяжелых век, такой красивый, что у Джесс щемит сердце.

Тут выпадает диск из его коллекции, и Сэм кончает под бешеные звуки «Highway to Hell».

 

**3**

— Серьезно?! — Сэм в шоке, словно она сообщила, что была воспитана оборотнями или что у нее нет большого пальца на ноге.

— Сэм. Это нормально, — она закатывает глаза в ответ на его полный тревожного сочувствия взгляд. — И веди себя потише. У папы удар случится, если он нас застукает.

— Но как ты?.. — Сэм встряхивает волосами и нависает над Джесс, опираясь на локти. — Кому ты?..

Она совсем не нежно сталкивает его с себя. Слова про папу не были шуткой. — Заткнись, а? У папы дробовик в прихожей.

Сэм перекатывается на спину и растягивается на кровати в комнате для гостей, пытаясь задавить в себе хохот и все равно трясясь от прорывающего смеха. 

— Боже, Джесс, я тебя люблю.

— Уж надеюсь, — она пытается быть суровой, но сама еле сдерживается, чтобы тоже не рассмеяться.

В конце концов они успокаиваются, Сэм трет рукой глаза и, вздохнув, спрашивает: 

— Почему ты мне раньше не рассказывала?

— О чем? О нездоровом влечении моего папы к дробовикам?

Этого вопроса почти достаточно, чтобы спровоцировать новый взрыв хохота, и она пихает его кулаком в грудь: 

— Ш-ш-ш!

Он тихо фыркает: 

— О том, что ты единственный ребенок. 

И да, его голос полон жалости.

Она переворачивается на бок, кладя ладонь ему на живот: 

— И чья бы корова мычала, — но в ее словах нет ни капли обиды.

Сэм тоже поворачивается к ней лицом и принимается бездумно гладить ее бедро: 

— Прости.

— Не за что извиняться.

— Моя мама умерла, когда я был маленьким, — он произносит это тихим, но твердым голосом.

Она кивает: 

— Я подозревала нечто подобное.

Он смотрит мимо нее, не сводя глаз с потолка. 

— И у меня есть старший брат.

— О’кей, — она тянется к нему щекой, и он нежно целует ее, обнимая рукой, устраивая в уютном изгибе своего тела, где так тепло и безопасно.

 

**4**

Какой-то сюр.

Где ее солнечный, вечно улыбающийся и ясноглазый Сэмми? Непонятно, что же делать, когда он ведет себя так.

Сэм вертится в бреду, сбивая ногами простыни, путаясь в одеяле. Кожа блестит от горячечного пота, кажется, что сам воздух вокруг него переливается от мелких капель.

— Всего лишь грипп, — покровительственно замечает терпеливый врач в неотложке. — Больше жидкости и «Тайленол», чтобы сбить температуру.

В конце концов она бросает тщетные попытки уговорить его: Сэм наотрез отказывается от лекарств.

— Хочу фруктового льда. Ты всегда даешь мне лед, — он охрип, и все равно канючит, словно маленький мальчик. 

— Сэм, у меня нет фруктового льда, — она пытается урезонить этого мальчика.

— Так сходи, купи, — его горло будто засыпано песком, — ну пожалуйста.

Она кладет ладонь Сэму на лоб. Черт, слишком горячий. 

— Я не могу тебя оставить в таком состоянии.

Он уклоняется от ее холодной руки.

— Пожалуйста! Честное слово, я не скажу папе.

И она покупает чертово мороженое, которое ей приходится самой держать у его губ, пока Сэм, откинувшись на подушку, бормочет в бреду о сценах из ужастиков, которые она никогда не смотрела. 

Такой Сэм ее пугает, но уж лучше иметь дело с глюками и детскими капризами, чем с тем, что происходит сейчас. Сэм, дрожа, забивается под одеяло и не говорит не слова.

Она стягивает джинсы и футболку и ложится рядом. Сэм как ледышка, ей физически трудно прижаться к нему и обнять. Несколько мгновений спустя он перестает дрожать, подвигается ближе, ютится в ее объятиях…

— Нет! — он слепо отталкивает ее. — Нет! Джесс, ты же горишь, горишь.

Джесс снова притягивает его к себе, и Сэм отчаянно обнимает ее, словно они падают в пропасть.

 

**5**

— Не снимай, — просит он хриплым голосом

Джесс смотрит на него в зеркало, расстегивая пуговицы на костюме. Сэм растянулся на кровати, скрестив руки за головой, без рубашки, в расстегнутых джинсах. Он обжигает ее жадным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

Целых две секунды она ведется на его игру.

— Ты такой придурок, Сэм Винчестер, — она выпускает волосы из сестринской шапочки и бросает на него сердитый взгляд в зеркало. 

Сэм не может удержаться от смеха.

— Боже, ты бы видела свое лицо, Джесс. Столько паники. 

Он снова хрипло просит: 

— Не снимай. 

И тут же хлопает себя ладонью по бедру, не в силах сдержать ликование. 

— Ты чуть в обморок не хлопнулась.

— Ублюдок, — она смывает макияж, стараясь удержать на лице суровое выражение, но Сэм смотрит на нее своими «щенячьими глазами». Джесс скидывает тесное платье, расстегивает бюстгальтер.

— Я передумал, снимай скорее, — Сэм улыбается, будто выиграл миллион в лотерею, и она не может устоять перед ответной улыбкой.

— Точно придурок, — И Джесс надевает спальную футболку.

Сэм разочарованно стонет, частично чтобы поддержать игру, частично — по-настоящему. Он начинает что-то напевать себе под нос.

— И когда мир вокруг синий от тоски…1

Джесс качает головой, плюхаясь рядом с ним на кровать. 

— Все, это последняя капля.

Сэм вскидывает руки в притворном жесте покаяния: 

— Что? Я обожаю смурфов! 

Он наклоняется над ней, протягивает руки: 

— Ну-ка идите к папочке Смурфу.

— Сэм! — Джесс заливисто хохочет, бьет его по рукам, падая сверху.

Они катаются по кровати, жадно лаская друг друга, страстно целуясь, и слышен только яростный шепот Сэма:  
— Люблю… люблю… люблю тебя, — словно это секрет.

 

**История последняя**

Джесс обжигает запястье о плиту, не сильно, но все равно потом долго болит, даже когда она забывает о нем. Сунув руку под кран, она смотрит, как тонкая красная линия опухает и темнеет под струей воды.

Неизвестно откуда у нее появилась идея напечь печенье, но даже если это и можно считать своеобразным объявлением войны, то ей не слишком стыдно.

Ему потребовалось меньше десяти минут, чтобы уговорить Сэма поехать на какую-то безумную охоту в лес черт знает куда. Он вошел в их дом, щелкнул пальцами — и Сэм моментально собрал сумку.

Словно она пропустила целую главу в книге про Сэма под заголовком «Дин». Она вспоминает, как Сэм обнял ее за плечи и представил этому Дину.

— Дин, это Джессика, моя девушка.

Ведь Сэму очень важно, что подумает Дин. Она понимает, правда, но где-то внутри эта мысль отзывается глухой болью.

И тогда она печет печенье. Первый удар с ее стороны, потому что она не собирается сдаваться без боя.

Она раскладывает печенье на тарелке, пристраивая сверху записку. Хитро, Джесс.

Скидывает футболку со смурфами в корзину с бельем, находит белую шелковую комбинацию, которую Сэм подарил на день рождения. К черту хитрость.

Джесс ложится на одеяло в ожидании. Уже начало одиннадцатого. Он скоро вернется. Он не может пропустить интервью. Она знает, как это для него важно.

Раздается тихий шорох, открывается дверь в квартиру. Он дома. Он подходит к двери в спальню, опустив голову, спрятавшись в тени.

— Сэм? — она улыбается.

Что-то вспыхивает в его глазах, и он прижимает палец к губам.

— Ш-ш-ш.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Frank Sinatra http://pleer.com/tracks/4419253Sev9


End file.
